memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Shared Images Löschproblematik
Nun, da wir jetzt zum ersten mal den Fall hatten, dass ein Bild aus der MA/en, das bei uns genutzt wurde, dort gelöscht wurde (siehe hier), schlage ich vor, dass wir uns Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir dieser Problematik begegnen können. Da das ein Problem ist, dessen Lösung vermutlich in der MA/en realisiert werden müsste (schließlich sind die Bilder in ihrer Datenbank), würde ich, wenn niemand dagegen ist, bei ihnen ein entsprechendes Forum eröffnen und auch im Zehn Vorne der anderen Sprachversionen einen Hinweis darauf hinterlassen, so dass dann dort zentral diskutiert und nach einer Lösung gesucht werden kann. Bevor ich das tue: Gibt es Alternativvorschläge oder Einwände gegen diese Vorgegensweise?--Bravomike 18:10, 9. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Das Problem ist meiner Meinung nach, dass wir selbst in dem Fall keine wirkliche Kontrolle darüber haben, ob eine MA/en-Admin nicht doch (versehentlich) eine Schnelllöschung durchführt. Meiner Meinung nach hilft es da nur, entweder in die englischen Beschreibungsseiten einzubauen, dass ein Bild in anderen Sprachversionen über das commons eingebunden ist - oder eben dass wir ein richtiges, internationalisiertes Commons eröffnen. 19:21, 9. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Mein erster Gedanke war, in der MA/en eine Seite "Memory Alpha:Shared Images/German" anzulegen, auf die jedes Bild, dass in einer fremden Sprache genutzt wird, eingetragen wird, in Form einer Gallerie. Das müssten dann natürlich wir machen, in dem Moment, in dem wir es hier eintragen. Der Effekt wäre, dass man in der MA/en sofort sehen könnte, dass das Bild bei uns genutzt wird, weil das ja dann bei den Dateiverweisen aufgelistet wäre. Allerdings müsste man die MA/en-Admins immer noch davon erzeugen, das auch zu beachten...--Bravomike 19:27, 9. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Wäre auch eine Möglichkeit, vor allem, wenn da die anderen Sprachversionen mitmachen und das in der englischen MA geduldet wird. Die Idee eines "echten Commons" hab ich auch gerade in der MA/en angesprochen, vielleicht kann man das ja als Alternativvorschlag einbringen. 19:57, 9. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ein echtes Commons wäre natürlich optimal, erst mal abwarten, was sich daraus ergibt--Bravomike 20:07, 9. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Es gibt jetzt übrigens Antwort, falls es jemanden interressiert--Bravomike 19:16, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Und scheinbar ist man dort nicht wirklich an einem Commons interesiert, kann ich auch verstehen, dass sowas nicht wirklich interessant für sie ist. Stellt sich jetzt die Frage: Wollen wir als zweitgrößte Sprachversion Wikia selbstständig um ein Commons bitten oder es sein lassen?--Bravomike 19:46, 26. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir das. Selbst wenn die MA/en passiv ist, wird sie ja davon profitieren - anders als deren Überlegung eine Mirror-Universe-MA einzurichten: Von der profitiert keine der MAs, weil nur auf Englisch und im Grunde ein völlig anderer POV. -- 20:47, 26. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so. Ich verstehe sehr gut, warum sie das Thema nicht wirklich interessiert, aber ein Commons schadet ihnen nicht und bringt allen anderen MA-Versionen Vorteile (und im Endeffekt auch der MA/en, denn dann stressen wir sie nicht länger mit unseren Problemen... ) Auf jeden Fall bin ich auch immer noch der Meinung, dass ein echtes Commons auf jeden Fall besser ist, als die Datenbank der MA/en zu "missbrauchen".--Bravomike 20:53, 26. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::So, jetzt geselle ich mich doch einfach mal zu euch... ;) Erst einmal hoffe ich, dass meine (persönliche, obwohl wahrscheinlich auch bei anderen vorhandene) ablehnende Haltung zu einem "Commons" nicht als Arroganz gegenüber den anderen Sprachversionen bzw. euch speziell missverstanden wird. Es ist nur wirklich so, dass ich nicht so ganz sehe, welches real existierende Problem so ein Commons im Moment lösen würde - Platzproblem ist zwar theoretisch richtig, scheint aber Wikia selbst herzlich wenig zu interessieren (warum dann also uns?). Eher sehe ich da einen größeren Arbeitsaufwand auf uns alle zukommen - sowohl für diejenigen, die sich in Zukunft um das Commons kümmern wollen/müssen, als auf für diejenigen, die sich in "ihren" Sprachversionen mit "shared images" herumplagen müssen. Das Problem wird ja erst einmal dadurch nicht verbessert, dass sich die Quelle ändert - sondern eher noch erschwert, wenn sich die Commons-Funktionalität weiter herumspricht. ::Trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, wäre ich selbst gerne mit im Boot, sollte so ein Commons tatsächlich realisiert werden - denn dann wird sich das ja, mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen, ja auch auf MA/en auswirken. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob so ein Antrag für Wikia momentan große Priorität hätte... ::Und, ganz nebenbei bemerkt - die Einrichtung der MA/mu ist ganz sicher nicht eine gemeinsame Überlegung aller MA/en-Beteiligten gewesen - so eine Verallgemeinerung ist etwas fehl am Platz. -- Cid Highwind 00:17, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::ich muss cid zustimmen. ein Commens würde uns Felxibilität nehmen und den Arbeitsaufwand erhöhen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:53, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Keine Sorge Cid, ich verstehe Eure (und Deine) Position gut, ich denke nur immer noch, dass ein Commons, auch wenn es wirklich mehr Arbeit machen würde, das bestreite ich nicht, ein natürlicher Schritt ist. Fakt ist, dass das shared images feature inzwischen intensiv genutzt wird: von IPs, die nicht hochladen dürfen, von neuen Benutzern, die garnicht über den Unterschied nachdenken (und die sind mir immer noch lieber als die, die innerhalb von 2h 50 Bilder hochladen, die alle gelöscht werden müssen, hatten wir leider oft genug) und auch von "eingearbeiteten" Benutzer wie mir selbst. Wenn ich nämlich ein Bild in der MA/en finde, dass ich gut finde, warum soll ich es erst von dort runterladen und hier wieder hochladen? Selbst wenn sich von Wikia niemand beschwert (hat sich eigentlich mal einer bei Euch dazu geäußert, warum diese Sache überhaupt eingebaut wurde) finde ich so eine Dopplung ein wenig sinnlos. Und dazu kommt, dass das eine strukturell naheliegende Lösung ist: 14 (+zukünftige) ansonsten getrennte Wikis, die potentiell mit identischem Bildmaterial arbeiten, warum sollte da 14+ Datenbanken entstehen, die den gleichen Inhalt haben? Die MA/en war vielleicht nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner, wie gesagt, ich verstehe voll, dass a) ihr die einzige Version seit, die mit der aktuellen Regelung überhaupt keine Probleme habt (ihr habt die volle Kontrolle, wie Du selbst sagtest) und b) von einem neu aufzubauenden commons auch erst mal nicht profitieren würdet (ihr habt ja schon die größte Datenbank). Das Problem ist aber (wie ja auch der eigentliche Anlass für die Anfrage zeigt), dass die Versionen, die das Feature nutzen, faktisch keine Kontrolle über die Bilder haben und nichteinmal über Euren internen Vorgänge informiert werden. Im speziellen Fall war es eine Sofortlöschung eines nur auf einer Benutzerseite genutzten Bildes durch den Benutzer selbst, klar, dass wir da nicht erst informiert werden, aber wir wären auch nicht informiert worden, wenn es einen normalen langen Löschantrag mit Diskussion & Beschluss gegeben hätte. Und das ist ungünstig, nicht für Euch, aber für uns, jedenfalls solange wir das Spiel überhaupt spielen wollen. Natürlich sind die eigenen Datenbanken leichter zu verwalten und zu kontrollieren, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass man auch ein Commons gut organisieren kann. Und im Endeffekt sehe ich im Moment nur folgende Alternativen: Ein Commons mit gemeinsamer Kontrolle für alle oder der vollkommene Verzicht auf die Nutzung von shared images, entweder durch Richtlinien und konsequente Anwendung oder durch eine Rücknahme der technischen Möglichkeit von Wikia aus.--Bravomike 09:19, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Eine weitere Frage ist ja - unter der Annahme, dass MA/en weitestgehend "aussen vor" bleibt, was das potentielle neue Commons angeht - für wen macht man es dann? ::Wir haben im letzten Jahr mal größere Anstrengungen unternommen, auch Mitglieder (vorzugsweise Admins) der anderen Sprachversionen mit an den gemeinsamen Tisch zu bekommen; um eine gemeinsame Linie zu finden was einige Regeln und Richtlinien angeht und allgemein, um das gemeinsame Projekt "MA" zu fördern. Ergebnis? Sehr dürftig, aber das Problem kennt ihr wahrscheinlich selbst. Zwischen /en und /de besteht noch der stärkste Kontakt, weil das nun mal die zwei aktivsten Sprachen sind. Schon mit /nl und /fr besteht, zumindest aus meiner Sicht, kaum noch Kontakt - und über die anderen möchte ich mich besser gar nicht auslassen. ::Dazu trägt auch bei, dass die bei Wikia für die Einrichtung neuer Wikis zuständigen Mitarbeiter, trotz mehrfachen Gesprächen, schon wiederholt MA-Sprachversionen ohne jegliche Rücksprache mit uns erstellt haben. Die auf MA/en definierten Richtlinien, die wir extra zum Zweck der verbesserten Zusammenarbeit angelegt haben, werden mehrheitlich ignoriert und uns wurde sogar explizit gesagt, dass man es eigentlich nicht für nötig hält, sich daran zu halten: w:Talk:Memory Alpha. ::Zurück zum Commons - damit so etwas Sinn macht, müsste es doch Bereitschaft bei mehreren Sprachversionen geben, dort mitzumachen. Wenn es letztendlich dabei bliebe, dass ihr (MA/de) die Hauptarbeit macht, und wir von MA/en "zwangsläufig" mitziehen, dann wäre eine Abschaltung der "Shared images"-Funktion vielleicht wirklich die bessere Alternative - wobei, auch das wäre zu Bedenken: eine Abschaltung wird es sicher nicht auf euren alleinigen Wunsch hin geben, da auch hier ja schon alle anderen Sprachversionen mit drinstecken. -- Cid Highwind 12:21, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ja, die geringe Kommunikation unter den Sprachversionen ist ärgelich. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich auch nur wenig für die anderen Versionen interessiere, was vor allem an meinen begrenzten Sprachkenntnisssen liegt, aber das ist schon ein Problem. Was diese Punkte angeht sehe ich ein Commons auch als eine Chance. Dadurch, dass dann eine Plattform zur Verfügung steht, die ohne die Kooperation der ihren Service nutzenden Sprachversionen nicht funktioniert, kann man Mitarbeiter aus verschiedenen Sprachversionen sozusagen auf "neutralem Boden" zusammenbringen. Gleichzeitig kann man da auch eine gewisse opportunistische Sichtweise vertreten: Die großen, alten Sprachversionen (eben en und de) können zumindestens im Bereich der Bilderrichtlinien zunächst mal ihre Vorstellungen vorgeben (natürlich nicht diktatorisch und immer als Kompromiss), und insgesamt entsteht durch diese Kooperation und den Richtlinientransfer sicherlich eine Annährung der Versionen.--Bravomike 13:36, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Zweiter Anlauf - Wichtig!! Nachdem der erste Vorstoß damals im Sande verlaufen ist haben wir aktuell inzwischen wieder vier gelöschte Bilder! Wir sollten noch einmal über eine gemeinsame Initiative bei den MA/en-Kollegen nachdenken, da die Commons-Idee nicht weit gekommen ist vielleicht doch die Ersatzidee oder ein ganz neuer Vorschlag, ich bitte da um Beteiligung, da wir da wirklich was unternehmen müssen.--Bravomike 22:31, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :wie währe es mit einer vorlage für die ma/en, etwa so (nur in englisch): Dieses Bild wird auch in der Deutschen Version der MA genutzt. Bei einer Löschung bitte eine Nachicht in der Diskussionsseite des Bildes in der MA/de hinterlassen, danke --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:04, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Naja, wie oft wird das vergessen werden, und zwar von der Seite des einstellens her als auch von der Seite des Löschvorgangs her? Solange es hier keine Automatik gibt wird das Problem bestehen bleiben. --Huebi 08:14, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ich finde, wir sollten einfach unsere eigenen bilder benutzen, basta. die funktion ist ja für diskussionen ganz nützlich, aber sonst würde ich darauf verzichten.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:18, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) So wie es gegenwärtig aussieht glaube auch ich fast, dass das der beste weg ist. Eine Info in der MA/en zu hinterlassen wäre vielleicht ganz praktikabel, aber wer will unsere englischsprachigen Kollegen dazu zwingen, sich daran zu halten, und selbst wenn sie sich dazu bereit erklären kann das natürlich immer mal von einer der beiden Seiten vergessen werden. Im Übrigen würde sowohl diese Lösung als auch ene automatische Lösung über Bots praktisch auf ein Verbot der Schnelllöschung in der MA/en hinauslaufen, und das können wir wirklich nicht von ihnen verlangen. Letztendlich ist es wohl wirklich besser, wenn wir uns auf unsere eigenen Bilder verlassen, nicht nur, wegen der Löschproblematik, sondern auch weil wir dann allgemein Kontrolle über die Bilder haben. Denn Löschen ist nur ein Problem, was ist, wenn in der MA/en eine neue Version eines Bildes hochgeladen wird, die für uns garnicht mehr passend ist, auch das kann, wenn es unbemerkt bleibt, zu Problemen führen. Shared images sind zwar praktisch, aber sie haben in meinen Augen doch auch ziemlich viele Nachteile, jedenfalls für uns als Zweitnutzer.--Bravomike 10:08, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich stimme euch zu. Das Bilder einfach so von der MA/en gelöscht werden können somit auch in unserem Artikel als Deadlink enden ist nicht Vorteilhaft. Ich frage mich nur warum?! Das Bild:Gamma radiation scan.jpg beispielsweise, ist zwar ein Bild aus der MA/en, jedoch liegt der Link (lt. Adressleiste des Browsers) auf dem /de-Server. Warum wird es dann auch in der MA/de gelöscht? Als Alternative bleibt wohl nur der Ersatz der MA/en-Bilder durch Eigene. Ich würde dies aber erst machen, wenn ein Bild gelöscht wird. So wird der Aufwand minimiert. Eine Nachricht halte ich für übersehbar, daher nur schwer umsetzbar. Wie gesagt: Wer hindert die Kollegen daran es nicht trotzdem zu löschen.--HeatPoint | discuss | 20:59, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Das Problem an Deinem Vorschlag, die Bilder zu nutzen, bis sie gelöscht werden, und erst dann durch eigene zu ersetzen, ist leider, dass er, jedenfalls so weit ich das überblicken kann, das Problem nicht kleiner macht, sondern sogar noch größer. Denn man kann ein gelöschtes Bild nur dann durch ein eigenes ersetzen, wenn man überhaupt bemerkt, dass es gelöscht worden ist, das alte Proble also. Dazu kommt aber: will man danach genau das gleiche Bild bei uns wieder hochladen bräuchte man dazu jemanden bei uns in der MA/de, der in der MA/en Admin-Rechte hat, um überhaupt erst wieder Zugang zu dem alten Bild zu erlangen, das funktioniert nicht. Wirklich absolut problemlos ist scheinbar leider nur die Rückkehr zur alten Methode, jedes Bild, das wir nutzen wollen, bei uns hochzuladen. Außer wir akzeptieren die besprochene Problematik mehr oder weniger und nehmen in Kauf, dass die von uns genutzten Bilder einfach verschwinden können...--Bravomike 22:08, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein, nein. Ich meinte nicht, dass wir die Bilder über die Standardfunktion "ersetzen" (z.B. neue Version hochladen), sondern, wenn wir bemerken, dass eins fehlt (was mehr oder weniger schnell an dem red-link auffällt) einen neuen "von uns" erstellten Snapshot als neues Bild hochladen. Bei den Durchläufen, die wir machen und somit durch die einzelnen Artikel strömen, fällt dies früher oder später auf und es könnte eine "benötigte Bilder in diesem Artikel"-Vorlage erstellt werden, die man wie die Aufmerksamkeitsseiten-Vorlage anwendet. Somit hat jeder die Möglichkeit frei zu entscheiden, ob er Bild beisteuern kann, oder nicht.--HeatPoint | discuss | 11:29, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) In der Wikipedia gibt es einen Toolserver, auf dem Benutzer selber Tools ablegen können. Eines davon klinkt sich in den Löschprozess ein und schreibt etwas auf die Diksussionsseiten der Artikel, die ein Bild benutzen, wenn das Bild zur Löschung vorgeschlagen wird und wenn es letztlich gelöscht wird. Sowas schlägt dann bei Leuten in der Beobachtungslisteauf. Ich vermute aber, das uns das hier nicht helfen wird. --Huebi 14:14, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC)